


Finding My Mate

by MerthurxCullen



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha Harvey Specter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Omega Mike Ross, Protective Jessica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:46:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerthurxCullen/pseuds/MerthurxCullen
Summary: After a few drinks Harvey wakes up with his life forever changed and happiness in sight.





	Finding My Mate

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Mike was 3 when he lost his parents and 25 when he meet Harvey.
> 
> Please enjoy and don't forget to comment ☺️

Harvey blinked the sleep away from his eyes as he slowly woke up, thoughts of last night started to fill his mind, carefully Harvey turned over and looked at the naked blond haired man sleeping next him.

Smirking to himself, Harvey carefully climbed out of the bed, his body hummed after having the best sex of his life and even though he didn’t plan to see Mr Blond again he couldn’t help but wonder what sex would be like when they were both sober.

Once Harvey had found his clothes from the night before and dressed he quietly exited the hotel room and made his way back to his condo to get ready before making his way to Pearson & Specter.

Mike rolled over in his sleeping planning to rest his head on the chest of the man that had claimed him only to find the bed cold and empty, Sitting up Mike looked around the room and allowed a few tears to fall before getting dressed and leaving, he would worry about finding the Alpha later but right now he had to force on getting to work on time, after all it wouldn’t look good to be late on your first day.

Mike fixed his suit as he got off his bike and looked up at the tall building in front of him, making sure his bike was locked he made his way through the doors and up to the 12th floor.

“Welcome to Pearson & Specter, How can I assist you?”

#SUITS#

“So where did you disappeared last night after the office Party?” Donna, Harvey’s Legal Secretary, asked as she handed him his schedule for the day.

“I had a little too much to drink last night and found a beautiful blond to take back to my room at the hotel.” Harvey replied while looking over the papers in his hand. “Why did you miss me?”

“In your dreams.” Donna laughed. “Thanks to you I had to share a cab with Louis.”

“I’m sure that was a hardship for him.” Harvey joked.

Donna rolled her eyes. “Your associate is at the front desk waiting for you.”

“Why are you telling me? Isn’t Miss Zane meant to be showing him around?” Harvey questioned.

“Normally Yes, But Jessica wants you to do it seeing as Mr Ross is an unmated Omega. She seems to be very protective over him.” Donna informed her boss.

That name sounds familiar, Where have I heard it before? Harvey thought.

“Unmated? I hope she isn’t trying to set me up again, the last time was a nightmare.” Ha very replied as he stood up and fixed his suit jacket.

“She known the boy's family from what I heard. And I think she trusts you more than any other Alpha at the firm to watch out of Mr Ross.” Donna said as she moved back to her desk.

#SUITS#

Mike had just sat down to wait for his new boss to show up when he spotted Jessica walking towards him with a smile on her face.

“Mike, Honey I’m so glad to see you. How is your Grandmother?” She asked as she took the seat next to the younger man.

“She’s well, Thank you again for helping me to get her into better care home.”

“There is no need.” Jessica smiled “You smell Different Mike, I thought you were unmated?” She asked as she leaned in to try and catch the scent of the Alpha that had claimed him.

“I was up until last night, I went out with a few friends and had a little bit to much to drink, then I smelt him, My Alpha.” Mike smiled before his eyes started to water. “He wasn’t there when I woke up.”

“Oh honey.” Jessica whispered as she pulled the younger Omega into her arms. “I promised Nina that I would look after you and make sure that you found an Alpha that was right for you. Now sweetie let's worry about your mystery Alpha later tonight over a nice cooked meal.” She kissed the top of Mike's head before standing up. “But for now let's get you settled in here, I do believe Harvey should be here soon.” Just as the words were out of her mouth Jessica caught sight on the man in question. “Awe there he is now.”

“Jessica what are you doing here?’ Harvey asked not looking down at the younger man before them.

“I came to make sure Mr Ross was settling in okay, Mr Ross I would like to introduce Harvey Specter” Jessica said waving her hand over to Mike. “Harvey this is Mike Ross”

Harvey moved his eyes away from Jessica to look at the man still seated, he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him as his eyes locked onto a pair of baby blue’s that belonged to the man he couldn’t get out of his head, The man he left sleeping just this morning after a passionate session of love making.

“Alpha” Mike smiled, his eyes beginning to well up.

“I’m not...errr... You... This is...” Harvey was normally a fast talkers he had to be after all, he was the best closer in New York but as he watched the young omega’s eyes well up with happiness Harvey couldn’t come up with a single thought except ‘My Omega’.

“Shall we take this into my office?” Even those is was posed as a question both men knew it was anything but a demand, taking Mike’s arm Jessica carefully lead the younger man towards her office with Harvey following closely behind.

“Why don't you sit down honey.” Jessica smiled sweetly at her ward.

Harvey raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Mike sat down in front of Jessica’s desk, while she went over to her tea table and started to make one for herself and Mike. Jessica knew better than to ask Harvey if he wanted one so she just poured him a glass of scotch while waiting for the water to boil.

“Do you still take three sugars in your tea?” She asked as she handed Harvey his drink.

“No just one, I had to cut back on my in take as I was almost living off red bull.” Mike chuckled as Jessica placed a warm cup of tea in front of him.

“I'll have to take you out for a real meal after work mister, you really should eat better than you do.” Jessica stated as she sat down behind her desk. “But first let's discuss this mating.”

Harvey downed his drink before speaking “I didn't realise he was an omega.”

“But you told me I smelt like yours, that me scent called to you.” Mike told him sadly.

“Harvey this is serious, you mated with him and if he isn't your true mate you will still have to pay a fair amount to him.” Jessica informed him as she sipped her tea.

“I was drunk Jessica, I didn't even plan to mate anyone ever.” Harvey replied running a hand through his hair.

“Harvey have you thought about him at all today, felt like you forgot something or something is missing?” She asked him as she placed her cup down.

“They have tests now, they match the DNA to find out the percentage, if they can't determine for themselves, I mean the Alpha and Omega.” Mike said as he looked down at his untouched cup of tea. “But I know you're my mate, I smelt you even while I was drunk, I knew you were mine.” He said sadly, he didn't like the thought of being abandoned by his Alpha.

Harvey sighed before duty down next to Mike “I can smell my claim on you but if you don't mind I would still like to get our DNA tested to be sure.”

“That's okay.” Mike whispered quietly, his heart breaking at the thought of losing Harvey all over again, it hurt just to wake up and find him gone, Mike didn't want to know what the pain would feel like if Harvey wasn't his mate.

“In the meantime honey why don't you stay with me, I've missed having you under my roof.” Jessica said smiling at him.

Mike nodded with a small smile. “Thanks, umm can I start working now?” He asked wanted to move away from the subject of his mating.

“Of course, why don't you help Harvey with this case, you can get a start on it while Harvey and I finish up.” Jessica replied as she leaned forward to hand Mike a blue case file.

Mike smiled as he took the folder before leave by the room, he was thankful for the distraction work would bring to his brain.

“You upset him.” Jessica growled

“Something I need to know?” Harvey asked raising an eyebrow, he knew better than to demand after of Jessica.

“I'm his godmother, I've raised that pup with the help of his grandmother for the past 21 years.” Jessica answered as she got up from her desk to clear away both hers and Mike’s tea cup.

“He's a unique Omega, very special and if you are his true mate then you best pray you don't hurt him.” Jessica’s eyes flashed red showing off the Alpha wolf inside.

Harvey subconsciously took a step away from his boss, though he was an Alpha himself, he was in fact male and no one male was stupid enough cross a female Alpha when an omega was involved.

“I didn't mean to upset him Jessica, I want to be sure after all I was drunk.” Harvey shook his head. “ I knew something was different this morning, I didn't really want to leave him.”

“Harvey, he's been through alot in his young life and I want to spare him the pain of heartbreak.” Jessica informed him “I don't want him to grow attached to you only to fight me out you're not his Alpha because by then he will love you and it will kill him to lose you.”

“I hope it doesn't come to that, I feel like he's mine and I hope he is because I'm finding difficult to be away from him.” Harvey said as he looked towards the door, he wanted to go and find Mike, talk to the young pup about everything and anything.

“I've got someone I can ask to put a rush on the blood work.” Jessica smiled “Just take care of him.”

“Promise.” Harvey smiled, he knew Jessica wasn't overly happy about the situation but she had still given him her blessing and that meant a lot to Harvey, he just hoped the pup was his mate.

#SUITS#

Mike had just finished coming out of the men's room when he found Harvey waiting for him.

“Mike” Harvey smiled “I'm sorry about earlier, I was surprised.”

“I understand.” Mike nodded

“Walk with me?” Harvey asked

Both men stared to walk towards Harvey’s office in complete silence until Harvey stopped and took Mike’s hand in his.

“I do want you to be my Omega Mike, I can't stop thinking about you but I want to be sure for you and because I want to be your Alpha that's why I asked for the test to be done. Not for me but for you so that I can save you unnecessary pain.” Harvey informed Mike “If I wasn't drunk last night then I would be 100% sure of what I smelt.”

Mike nodded “But I smelt you, I knew you were mine. I want to do the blood test so that I can prove to you I'm yours.”

“Jessica got us an appointment for tomorrow morning.” Harvey replied as they started to walk again hand in hand.

“That's good, I was looking over the case file she gave me and I think I found a loop while for you to use.” Mike informed him as they entered Harvey's office.

Harvey smiled “Jessica said you were special.”

“It's my mind, I can remember everything I've ever read since I was 3, once I've read something I understand it and once I understand it I never forget it.” Mike smirked “I never had to study for a test in my life, didn't have many friends that wouldn't use me for my mind, Jessica was always looking out for me.”

“I can see her doing that and she is right, you are special.” Harvey told him as he pulled Mike over to the couch “Let's see this loophole then.”

#SUITS#

It was towards the end of the day when Louis stormed into Harvey's office and found Both Harvey and Mike talking on the couch glass of scotch in hand.

“I knew you were finding the new associate from me.” Louis said walking closer to the pair.

“I'm not hiding anyone, Mike is my personal associate meaning he works with me only.” Harvey replied as he smiled at Mike.

“Harvey I'm in charge of the associates, you can't just steal one from me.” Louis growled his eyes flashing yellow.

“You're a beta.” Mike gasped, it wasn't everyday you saw a beta going up against an Alpha.

“Louis may I introduce Mike Ross, Jessica’s godson and Omega.” Harvey smirked as a look of fear came across the other man's face. “She mad made it clear that he works for me only.”

Louis growled before walking out of the office and headed straight over to Jessica’s to demand that Mike works for him.

But as soon as Louis entered her office Jessica froze him with a look. “No and if I do much as hear a rumour of you upsetting him I'll have your head faster than you can blink.” She stated calmly.

Taking a shallow breath Louis slowly turned around and headed to his office, going up against Harvey was one thing but he didn't have the balls to take Jessica on.

#SUITS#

Mike closed his eyes as he felt the Sting of the needle as it entered his skin, the only thing that gave him a sense of calm was the hand of his Alpha and the fact that he was squeezing the life out of it.

“There we go, we will have the results for you by the end of the day.” The nurse smiled as she handed Mike a lollipop before leaving the room.

“I never got a sweet.” Harvey said with a fake pout.

Mike laughed. “I'm an omega, we get all the sweets so there isn't anything left for the Alpha.”

Harvey laughs and leaned down and kissed Mike on the lips before stealing his lollipop.

“I think you're sweet enough.” Harvey smiled.

“I'm glad Jessica could put a rush on the blood work for us.” Mike replied smiling.

“Hopefully it will all turn out as we hope.” Harvey kissed Mike’s hand as they headed towards the exit.

#SUITS#

After leaving the hospital both men tried to go on about their lives as normal while waiting for the moment Jessica came to give them the results of their test.

In between working on their first case together both Harvey and Mike started to get to know one another l.

Soon the time was flying by and Harvey found that they had talked more about their lives then working on their case, when evening finally fell Jessica walked into Harvey's office with a small white envelope.

“I have the results back from the lab.” She informed them with a soft smile.

“Let's have it.” Harvey replied taking Mike’s hand in his.

Careful Jessica opened the envelope and read over the information before smiling. “It would seem I need to give you bonding leave.”

“Really?” Mike asked eyes watery.

“Really honey.” Jessica smiled as she watched Harvey pull Mike closer to him before kissing him passionately on the lips.

“Congratulation to you both.” Jessica told them as she left the happy couple to their new mating.

Epilogue - One year later

Harvey smiled as he woke up next to his mate, carefully not to wake the other man Harvey rolled Mike onto his side in order for him to get out of bed so he can make a start on breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen Harvey thought back to everything that had happened in the last year from meeting his mate to the day they got married and Harvey couldn't be happier that he went out that night because that's the night his life really began.

Harvey had just finished cracking the eggs into the pan when he felt a pair of arms wrapping around his waist.

“Hmm smells nice.” Mike said giving a sleepy sigh

“That's a good sign then.” Harvey smiled.

“Oh?” Mike asked as he placed his chin on Harvey’s shoulder and kissed his neck.

“Yes it means you haven't moved into the stage where food can make you sick.” Harvey replied watching the eggs cook.

“I don't know that chicken you made last night made me feel a little sick.” Mike informed him.

Harvey laughed as he turned the hob off and moved to face his mate.

“Either way I look forward to every step, stage and mood swing that comes.” Harvey smiled as moved his hand down to Mike’s stomach and the small bump that told everyone he was with child. “Because at the end we get a beautiful smart blue eyed baby.”

Mike’s eyes started to water “I love you Harvey”

“I love you both so much.” Harvey leaned down and captured Mike’s lips in a deep kiss before feeling their child kick reminding its parents that it was still there and hungry.

“Come on our child needs feeding.” Harvey lead Mike to the kitchen table before coming back with two plates.

“Lets eat or this guy is going to kick a hole in my stomach.” Mike laughed as he felt another kick.

“Then let's not keep her waiting.” Harvey winked and kissed Mike before picking up his fork and start to eat.

Mike smiled as he started to eat, he couldn't stop thanking the gods for a wonderful mate like Harvey and he looked forward to this happy ever after.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please do comment ☺️


End file.
